coeur de sable
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: pitit conte a ma façon . Vous savez a quoi vous attendre -


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka (po ma fauteeeuuuuh ^^°)

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre :conte, 1x4x5, yaoi

Disclamers : sont pas a moi mais c pas sa qui m'empêche de les torturer ^^

Muse : une panthère noire qui s'appelle Shinny et qui n'arrête pas de m'envoyer ses idée sous forme de film se qui est très déconcentrant -_-°

Note : §§§ : changement de lieu et/ou de temps et/ou de point de vue

Note2 : J'ai essayer de faire avec le moins d'OOC possible mais pas facile de rendre Hee-chan ou Wuffy amoureux sans ça -_-° vous voyez vous Hee-chan faire une déclaration ?

Note3 : Je remercie Akaniko pour m'avoir corriger ^^° c'est une super copine ^^ 

Cœur de sable

Il existe dans un monde, un désert. Le plus profond et le plus aride qu'il soie. Personne ne peut survivre sans être a moins de deux jours de marche d'une oasis. Le soleil à son zénith est intenable. La nuit est plus glacée que l'espace. 

Ce désert abrite de nombreuses villes. Chacune placée à côté d'une  oasis. Chacune dirigée par un roi, un prince, un sultan ou encore un émir. Certaines villes s'entendent entre elles d'autres non. 

Il en existe deux qui se détestent particulièrement. Pourquoi ? Entre elles se trouve le lieu de passage des marchands. Ceux-ci se départageaient toujours en venant jusqu'à eux. Résultat, aucune des deux villes n'avait plus de marchands à venir que l'autre. 

Dans l'une d'elle se trouvait un prince. Il avait les cheveux aussi blonds que le sable et le sourire plus doux que le coton. Il aimait tout le monde et tous l'aimaient dans sa ville. Il ne faisait aucune distinction entre les riches et les pauvres. Les miséreux et les bien nourris. Son père n'aimait pas cette attitude mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le changer. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé avait raté. Il avait donc abandonné se disant qu'il changerait lorsqu'il aurait pris sa place. 

§§§

Dans l'autre ville, un autre prince. Celui-là froid comme la nuit. Jamais il ne souriait ou seulement pour présager la mort. Son père l'avait élevé pour qu'il soie comme ça et il l'était devenu. Lors des combats qui opposent les deux villes marchandes, il se trouve toujours en première ligne, avec les soldats. 

A ses côtés, un compagnon de galère. Un mercenaire aussi froid que lui. Il avait été trouvé sur le marcher aux esclaves. Il s'était fait prendre. Le roi l'avait acheté puis, après avoir testé ses compétences d'armes l'avait assigné au rôle de protecteur pour son fils. Il devait mourir à la place du prince si celui-ci était menacé. 

L'amitié était née entre eux. Malgré tous les entraînements qu'ils avaient reçus, elle s'était installée entre eux. On ne peut vivre sans certains sentiments ou alors la volonté de se battre n'est plus là. Pour un soldat la volonté est l'une des choses les plus importantes. 

Ils se préparaient à combattre. Une attaque était prévue envers la seconde ville. L'heure tournait et le moment du combat arrivait. Certains soldats allaient voir les femmes pour se déstresser. D'autres se donnèrent du courage avec de l'alcool. Les derniers affûtaient leurs armes pour qu'elles soient aussi tranchantes qu'une lame de rasoir. Le prince et le mercenaire ne faisaient pas partie de ceux-la. Eux se contentaient d'attendre calmement que la bataille arrive. 

On leur avait donné une mission en plus de celle de combattre et ils la feraient. Ils attendaient l'heure décisive. 

Finalement le rassemblement fut sonné. Le prince et son compagnon se trouvaient en première ligne. Les soldats marchèrent vers la ville voisine. 

§§§

La cloche d'alarme fut sonnée. Les défenseurs se tinrent prêts. L'ennemi avançait. Le prince au sourire se trouvait dans le palais. Il s'occupait de définir les stratégies de défense au cas où l'ennemi passerait les portes. 

Il n'aimait pas la guerre mais savait que s'il n'aidait pas son peuple celui-ci mourrait. Il aimait la mort moins que tout. Le plan ne fut pas difficile à monter. Il avait toujours été un excellent stratège. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il savait qu'il allait mener des hommes à leur perte pour que d'autres survivent avec son plan. Ils avaient beau être ennemis, ceux qu'ils combattaient étaient néanmoins humains. 

Il arriva devant sa chambre. Un garde y était toujours posté. C'était toujours le même. C'est lui qui avait demandé à avoir celui-là. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais grâce à cela il pouvait le voir chaque jour sans éveiller les soupçons. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête de son père s'il lui avouait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un soldat. 

Au début c'était juste de l'intérêt, il l'avait regardé durant son entraînement. Puis petit à petit un sentiment plus fort était né. Il ne savait pas s'il était réciproque et il avait trop peur pour le demander. 

Dans sa chambre un serviteur vint de suite à lui. C'était un esclave qu'il avait acheté durant l'une de ces visites de la ville. Quand il avait vu les marque de fouet et de coups, il n'avait pu résister et l'avait acheté. Une chose l'avait étonné durant tout le temps de la vente. Malgré toutes les blessures qui le recouvraient, il souriait. 

Les débuts furent difficiles. L'esclave n'acceptait pas son statut. Il était tous sauf respectueux envers le prince. Puis à force de temps, l'insolence était partie et l'amitié la remplaça un peu plus tard. 

-Quatre ! C'est encore une bataille qui arrive ?

-Oui Duo.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Tu connais mes goûts pour la guerre.

-Tu veux dire pour les soldats ? Dont un en particulier ?

-Duo !

Quatre avait pris une teinte rouge des plus prononcée. Son ami était bien sûr au courant de ses sentiments pour le garde et ne cessait de lui dire de les lui avouer. Mais la peur restait. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il n'était pas particulièrement épuisé mais la chaleur l'aiderait à s'endormir. On ne voit pas les batailles lorsque l'on dort. 

Duo s'en alla vers sa chambre. Son ami n'avait pas besoin de lui, il ne lui imposerait donc pas sa présence. 

§§§

Le prince et le mercenaire couraient dans les couloirs. Ils étaient aussi furtifs que des ombres. Ils se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers la chambre du prince de la ville. Le prince sans sourire courait en premier. Il sut qu'il était arriver à destination quand il vit un garde devant une porte. Il s'arrêta un court instant pour l'observer. Il le trouva fier et imposant en quelque sorte. On lui avait appris à évaluer le niveau de ses adversaires en observant leur posture. Celui-ci indiquait une grand maîtrise de lui-même et donc un guerrier redoutable. Il arrêta son observation. Il était temps qu'ils se mettent à leur mission.

Lui et son compagnon d'arme sortirent de l'ombre pour faire face au garde. Ce dernier se mit en position de défense. Le prince engagea le combat. Il fut vite suivi par le mercenaire. Etonnement le garde réussit à soutenir les assauts. Pourtant ils étaient à deux contre un. Lorsque au bout de quelques minutes la fatigue se fit ressentir chez le garde, le prince l'assomma. Il trouvait dommage de devoir le tuer, c'était un bon guerrier, et préféra le laisser en vie. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

§§§

Duo avait entendu les bruits du combat et s'était précipité dans la chambre de son ami. Il le réveilla tant bien que mal. Quatre ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo l'avait réveillé. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux étrangers en armes qu'il comprit. Son ami se plaça entre lui et les étrangers. Il était faible et ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais il ne pouvait les laisser faire du mal à Quatre sans tenter quelque chose. Le plus grand des soldats se dirigea vers lui. Il commença l'attaque. Duo ne tint pas longtemps et finit très vite assommé contre un mur. 

Quatre regardait avec horreur et fascination les deux intrus. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Le plus petit des inconnus se dirigea vers lui. Le fait de devoir tuer un homme de sang froid n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup le déranger. Quatre se recula autant qu'il le pouvait contre le mur. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, à part à faire gagner du temps à d'hypothétique sauveur. 

Le prince au sourire vit le plus petit tenir un couteau sous sa gorge. Il n'était pas du genre à s'évanouir facilement mais sentir le contact froid de la lame contre sa peau l'aida à perdre conscience.

§§§

Quand Quatre se réveilla, il se trouvait de nouveau sur son lit. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais en apercevant son père, Duo et le garde pencher au-dessus de lui, il décida que non, ça n'était pas un rêve. Il se releva avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé après sa perte de connaissance. Il tourna son visage vers son père.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ton garde est plus résistant que nous ne le pensions. Après s'être fait vaincre il a fait semblant de s'évanouir au coup porté. Il a attendu le bon moment pour pouvoir mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux intrus. 

-Merci Wufei.

-C'est mon travail mon prince.

On disant cela il s'était incliné et avait relevé la tête. Ses yeux d'onyx profond regardaient Quatre avec…Soulagement ? Tendresse ? Il ne savait pas. Puis un détail l'interpella.

-Comment ont-ils put arriver jusqu'à moi ?

-Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu l'aide de quelques espions infiltrés ici-même. 

-Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-Nous les avons emmenés dans les cellules de la prison.

-Pourrais-je aller les voir ?

-Pour faire quoi ?

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui pousse le roi à utiliser des manières si basses. 

-Tu devrais emmener ce garde avec toi alors.

-Bien père.

-Je dois y aller. Nous nous reverrons au dîner ce soir.

-Bien père.

Le roi sortit de la chambre.

§§§

Dans leur cellule, le prince et le mercenaire cherchaient le moyen de s'évader. Ils étaient séparés mais au besoin, les murs étaient très fins. Ils ne parlaient que lorsque la nécessité s'en faisait sentir et là, ça leur était essentiel. Pour l'instant, ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un mot. Aucun n'avait encore trouvé de solution. 

Ils entendirent la grande porte s'ouvrir. On n'allait sûrement les interroger. Le prince au regard froid attendit tranquillement. 

Durant leur arrestation il avait été blessé au côté droit et ne pouvait donc plus bouger, parler ou respirer sans que la douleur ne vienne s'emparer de lui. Il vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Devant lui apparut le prince qu'il avait tenté de tuer. Il l'observa à nouveau. Trouvant toujours ce corps mince fascinant. Cette bouche fine aussi attirante qu'une oasis en plein désert. Ces yeux turquoise plus lumineux que le soleil. Il se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça ? C'était son ennemi. Mais malgré tout il l'enviait et l'estimait. 

Il était venu une fois dans la ville sous les ordres de son père. Il avait été déguisé et ainsi avait pu entrer sans problème. Durant sa visite il avait remarqué un garçon aux cheveux couleur du soleil. Il souriait tout le temps et aidait tous ceux qui lui demandaient de l'aide. Il l'avait suivi durant toute la visite. Le garçon avait fini par le repérer et s'était approché. Il s'était baladé ensemble dans les rues. Au début le prince cobalt ne cherchait qu'à connaître ses faiblesses, mais au bout d'un moment il ne vit que sa force. A la fin il l'admirait. 

Lui avait résisté à son père. 

Qui était le plus fort des deux ? La réponse il l'avait eu aujourd'hui. Il était le plus faible. 

Pendant qu'il se remémorait ces souvenirs, il n'avait pas quitté le prince des yeux. Il avait toujours ses cheveux couleur soleil qui le fascinaient tant. Son sourire qui irradiait autour de lui. Et ses yeux qui l'envoûtaient de leur couleur turquoise. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se reprit automatiquement. 

§§§

Quand le prince au sourire entra dans la cellule du prince aux cobalts froids, il eut la surprise de voir celui-ci le détaillait. Il le laissa faire ne bougeant pas et ne le reprenant pas. Il vit ensuite les cobalts froids devenir vides. Se perdre dans l'infini. Il rêvait. Etrangement, Quatre se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. 

Puis le prince revint au présent et reprit sa posture froide de guerrier. Quatre s'approcha doucement, Wufei le suivant de très près. Il s'agenouilla devant le prisonnier. Il approcha sa main lentement. Le prince captif ne pouvait que le laisser faire. Contre un garde, dans son état, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Quatre souleva la chemise du prince ennemi. Il put voir l'étendu de sa blessure. Sa chair était profondément entaillée sur plusieurs centimètres. Il avait beau avoir un ennemi devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion. Il se doutait que le guerrier devant lui devait énormément souffrir de sa blessure. Pourtant il ne montrait aucun signe de souffrance ou autre. Si Quatre n'avait pas vu le regard rêveur qu'il avait eu, il aurait put croire qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment. Il se tourna vers Wufei.

-Va chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche et de quoi le soigner…Et amène Duo aussi, il saura se débrouiller pour l'autre qui doit lui aussi être blessé.

-Mais…Prince…

-Wufei, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait rien faire. Tu as vu sa blessure ? Il est incapable de faire un mouvement sans ressentir la douleur.

Le prisonnier frémit en entendant ces paroles. Il le traitait de faible. Bien sûr ce qu'il avait dit était vrai mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de la bouche d'un ennemi. Wufei accepta l'excuse et puisqu'il savait que de toute façon Quatre obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait…

-Bien prince.

Il fit demi-tour et se précipita à la recherche de Duo. Quatre se tourna vers le prince aux cobalts. Il lui fit un grand sourire puis se mit à lui parler.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-…

-Ton nom ne pourra pas me servir à grand chose si je veux te causer du torT.

-…

-Je vois que tu ne me diras rien.

Quatre poussa un soupir déçu. Ils attendirent dans le silence que Wufei reviennent. Quatre s'était relevé et regardait le soldat. Le guerrier restait immobile. Le prince au sourire l'observa attentivement. Il était plutôt beau pour un guerrier. Aucune cicatrice ne le couvrait. Soit parce qu'il n'avait pas assez combattu pour en avoir, soit parce qu'il était un excellent combattant. Il avait quelques-uns uns des traits de Wufei. Les yeux légèrement bridés. La peau mate. Un visage fin. Il avait aussi la même stature fière, alors qu'il était prisonnier et en position de faiblesse. Une image s'imposa à ses yeux. Celle d'un garçon qu'il avait rencontré bien avant. Il était resté toute une journée avec lui. Mais seuls les yeux étaient les mêmes. Le même regard froid et scrutateur. La même couleur de bleu glacé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette image lui était venue à l'esprit. Après tout, à part les yeux, ils étaient totalement différent point de vue physique. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Wufei arriva, suivi de Duo. Le prince se tourna vers eux.

-Duo, sauras-tu t'occuper d'un blessé ?

-Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Alors va dans l'autre cellule.

-Bien !

Duo se détourna, emportant avec lui de quoi nettoyer et panser la plaie. Quatre se tourna ensuite vers Wufei. 

-Pose ça là !

Le garde obéit et posa les ustensiles devant le prisonnier. Quatre s'agenouilla devant lui après l'avoir assis. Il lui enleva totalement son haut. Il déposa un chiffon imbiber d'alcool sur la plaie. Le captif ne fit pas un geste. Il frémit à peine lorsque l'alcool brûlant rencontra sa chair à vif. Près de la porte, Wufei ne put qu'être impressionné par la résistance du prisonnier. Il devait aussi avouer, qu'il le trouvait pas mal. Il oblitéra très vite ses pensées. C'était Quatre qu'il aimait, lui seul, point à la ligne. Déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Le jour où il avait été transféré à la garde de la chambre du prince, il s'était demandé par quelle ironie cela avait pu arriver. Il gardait néanmoins la tête haute et faisait son travail à la perfection. 

Quatre décida de couper court au silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

-Si tu as mal dis-le-moi.

-…

-J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas me révéler ton nom. 

-…

Quatre pris un morceau de tissus et l'appliqua sur la plaie. Puis il prit une longue bande d'étoffe et commença à lui faire un bandage.

-Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me tuer ?

-…

-Si tu pensais que cela déstabiliserait la ville détrompe-toi. Je ne serais qu'un mort un peu plus important parmi tant d'autres pour mon père. 

-…

-Son harem lui fournira autant de fils qu'il veut.

-…

Quatre se releva après avoir finit le bandage. Il observa son travail d'un œil critique. Puis acquiesça à une parole ou une personne connue de lui seul. 

-Il faudra le refaire souvent pour que cela guérisse plus vite. 

Le prisonnier ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder froidement. Le prince au sourire soupira à nouveau. Il n'en tirerait rien aujourd'hui. Il trouvait cela dommage mais s'en était douté. On n'introduisait pas chez l'ennemi quelqu'un qui avouerait tout dès les premières minutes. Néanmoins, il avait espéré. Peut-être trop. De plus, il avait l'image de cet enfant qui venait sans cesse se superposer à celle du prisonnier. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Duo l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les appartements du prince en discutant suivit de Wufei.

-Alors tu as réussi à apprendre quelques chose ?

-Non, il n'a même pas bronché quand je lui ai appliqué l'alcool.

-J'espérais pouvoir en tirer quelques chose.

-Toujours optimiste !

-Tu peux parler.

-Mais je parle Quatre ! Je parle !

-Ça tout le monde l'a remarqué.

-Mais j'aime faire profiter de ma belle voix à tout mon entourage.

-Duo tes chevilles.

-Sont belles, hein !

-Irrécupérable.

-C'est pas gentil Wufei. 

-Je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Evidemment. Comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'être après tout tu mmf…

Quatre avait plaqué ses deux mains sur la bouche de Duo, alors que Wufei le regardait bizarrement. Il se mit à rougir violemment. Il espéra que Wufei n'avait pas deviné les paroles qu'allait prononcer Duo. Mais le garde se contentait de le regarder avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Quatre relâcha son ami. Ils continuèrent de marche jusque devant les appartements du prince. Wufei reprit alors son poste de garde à côté de la porte. 

A l'intérieur Quatre se changea avant de passer au dîner. Duo l'aida comme tout bon serviteur. Il se demandait parfois s'il arrivait à Wufei de regarder par la serrure. Puis se ravisa. Le garde ne se permettrait pas de faire une action si «basse ». 

Après avoir changer de tenue, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Wufei resta à son poste. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner mais le devoir avant tout [bah quoi on a dit pas d'OOC non ? ^^°]. Il n'empêche, qu'il trouvait le prince plus qu'à son goût. Il aimait bien le corps de celui-ci. Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? Il était mince et finement musclé. Ses cheveux rendaient hommage au soleil et ses yeux captivaient quiconque les regardait. On disait que sa mère venait de très loin d'où sa peau si blanche, la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Pour Wufei cela importait peu. De plus, il trouvait que le prince avait une douceur peu commune. Sa façon d'aider quiconque le lui demandait lui plaisait. Et puis, il était bon guerrier quand il s'y mettait, détail non négligeable pour quelqu'un comme Wufei. Seulement il savait que rien n'était possible entre un garde et un prince. A chaque fois qu'il se le rappelait, il se sentait au plus bas.

§§§

-As-tu retiré quelque chose des prisonniers ?

-Non père.

-Tu comptes y retourner ?

-Oui père.

-Tu veux continuer à les soigner ?

-Oui père.

-Te rends-tu compte que soigner un ennemi est très dangereux ?

-Oui père. Seulement je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'échapper d'ici même en pleine forme.

Le roi ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était ça ou avouer qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les défenses de son palais. Décidément, son fils savait trop bien s'y prendre avec lui. Le reste du dîner se déroula en silence, avec pour seul bruit celui des plats qu'on amène. 

§§§

A partir de ce jour, le prince au sourire, son garde et son serviteur allèrent soigner les prisonniers chaque après-midi. Quatre essayait chaque jour d'apprendre quelques chose sur le captif. Chaque jour, il l'admirait un peu plus pour ne pas perdre courage. Il finit par apprendre son nom : Heero. Il apprit aussi pourquoi le roi de la ville voisine utilisait de telle manière. Il était prêt à tout et les$ sera toujours pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Wufei lui aussi admirait le prisonnier. Il était fort et ne se laissait pas abattre. A force d'essais, Quatre et Heero réussirent à avoir une vraie conversation. 

-Pourquoi ne montres-tu aucune émotion ?

-On m'a appris à être comme ça. Ne jamais montrer ses émotions fut ma première leçon.

-Père a essayé de me faire devenir ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aider les autres. De ne pas pouvoir rendre heureux quelqu'un grâce à un sourire.

-Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de souffrir quand je t'ai vu. Il y a cinq ans.

-Alors c'était bien toi !

Heero se mordit les lèvres se rendant compte de son erreur. Il ne parla plus durant tout le temps que Quatre se trouva là. Le prince regretta ses paroles. Il avait réussit à engager une conversation et par sa faute, elle s'était brutalement finie. Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir réagi aussi vite. Quand il eut fini de remplacer le bandage, il reprit la parole.

-Je ne pourrais plus te voir, ta blessure est cicatrisée. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de venir ici.

Il était déçu de ne plus pouvoir venir voir Heero. Malgré son caractère peut engageant, il l'aimait bien. Peut-être même plus que bien. Wufei aussi était déçu de ne plus pouvoir voir se fier guerrier qui avait réussi à attirer son attention autant que son maître. Ils repartirent ensemble emmenant Duo au passage jusqu'aux appartements du prince. Etrangement aucun ne parla durant le trajet. Le prince se changea en silence. 

Lors du repas avec son père il ne parla presque pas. Son sourire se faisait forcé. De retour dans sa chambre, il s'endormit tout de suite à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. 

§§§

Heero regrettait sa réaction. Il n'avait pas pu profiter de ses derniers instants avec le prince. Il n'avait pas pu profiter pour la dernière fois de sa voix mélodieuse et douce. À cause de lui de la tristesse s'était installée dans ses yeux d'azur. Il regrettait vraiment. De plus il ne verrait plus ce garde à l'allure si digne. Ses yeux d'onyx qui semblaient le scruter pour deviner, s'il allait faire un geste malencontreux envers son maître. Et ses mèches folles qui sortaient de sa couette. Elles encadraient son visage à la perfection et rendaient ses traits encore plus fins. Il se laissa aller à un soupir. Heureusement que son père ne pouvait le voir sinon il aurait été bon pour un entraînement encore plus dur. 

§§§

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pu voir le prisonnier aux yeux de glace. Il commençait à déprimer sérieusement. Duo ne pouvait lui remonter le moral étant lui-même en train de déprimer. Il s'était attaché à l'autre prisonnier. Celui qui ne parlait jamais mais qui dégageait une telle aura de protection que l'on avait envie de toujours rester à ses côtés. Désormais il ne sentait plus cette aura autour de lui. Elle lui manquait. Terriblement. Il laissa une goutte d'eau s'échapper de ses yeux. Il ne pleurait jamais. C'était la première qu'une goutte d'eau salée sortait de ses yeux bleus. Il s'était attaché bien trop vite à son goût. Il se tourna vers son maître. Lui aussi était malheureux. Il était triste mais il fallait qu'il essaye de le rendre un peu plus heureux au moins. 

Il sortit et alla trouver Wufei a l'extérieur. Lui aussi avait un comportement de déprimé. Il soupirait souvent. Ses yeux étaient fréquemment dans le vague. Duo se plaça devant lui.

-Wufei j'ai une question à te poser. 

Il devait encore être dans ses pensées car il ne répondit que lorsque Duo redit sa phrase. Il se secoua la tête et le regarda le visage fermé.

-Vas-y ! Je t'écoute.

-Que ressens-tu pour Quatre ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de poser une question pareille ?

-T'occupe et réponds !

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Tu viens de me donner la réponse. 

-Explique-toi !

-Si tu refuses de répondre cela veux dire que tu ne le considères pas comme tu le devrais.

Wufei rougit violemment. Il est vrai qu'il considérait Quatre plus que comme un maître. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. 

-Laisse tomber Duo et va rejoindre Quatre. 

-Non ! Tu vas laisser ta fierté et toutes tes considérations au placard et lui avouer tes sentiments.

-Duo tu peux…

-TOUT DE SUITE !

Wufei plutôt surpris pas l'attitude de Duo rentra dans la chambre sans se poser plus de questions. Il venait de découvrir qu'un Duo en colère pouvait être très effrayant. 

A l'intérieur, il découvrit Quatre allongé sur son lit [mais il passe sa vie dessus ou koi ? O.o]. Il avait le regard dans le vague. Wufei s'approcha lentement. Quatre ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il s'assit sur le bord. Le prince se réveilla en sentant le matelas s'affaisser sur un coté. Il regarda Wufei étonné. Ce dernier détourna la tête, rougissant. Il se mit à parler ou plutôt à bégayer chose inhabituelle. 

-Qua…Quatre…J…J'ai…Quelque cho…Chose…A t'avouer.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je…Je t'aime.

Quatre ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Il était plus que surpris par ce qu'avait dit son garde. Il l'aimait. C'était incroyable. Lui qui pensait qu'il était gentil avec lui seulement à cause de son travail. Mais en même temps…Il aimait Heero. Ou du moins l'aimerait s'il passait plus de temps avec lui, il en était sûr. Il ne voulait pas trahir Wufei.

-Wufei…Je…Je t'aime aussi mais…

Il le savait. Un soldat et un prince n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Il n'aurait pas du. Il se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre la suite de la phrase. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était coincée. Il essaya encore. Mais elle ne voulait toujours pas s'ouvrir. A coup sur, Duo était derrière cela. Il se promit de tuer ce crétin une fois qu'il serait sorti. Il sentit soudain un corps contre son dos. Un corps chaud et tendre. Un souffle dans son cou.

-Wufei écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

Ce dernier ne put que ce laisser ramener sur le lit. Il était encore sous le choc de la douce chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui. Quatre le fit s'asseoir puis il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses bras sur ses genoux.

-Wufei ! Je le répète, je t'aime. Seulement…Seulement j'aime aussi Heero. Je voudrais le connaître mieux et vivre avec lui et toi…Seulement…Seulement je sais que…Que…Que tu ne voudras pas…Alors…Alors si tu veux, je l'oublierai et ensemble on…On vivra.

Wufei se demanda un instant, s'il était en plein rêve ou seulement dans un fantasme éveillé. Quand il comprit à la tristesse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Quatre que cela n'était, ni un fantasme, ni un rêve, il le prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait au paradis. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Quatre et lui chuchota quelques mots qui remplirent celui-ci de bonheur.

-S'il veut vivre avec nous deux, je me croirais dans le plus beau des paradis. 

Quatre leva les yeux vers lui. Des perles de cristal scintillant glissaient sur ses joues. Il était heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se serra contre Wufei. Ils ne se seraient pas séparés si un coup n'avait pas été entendu de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils se regardèrent inquiets. Wufei s'approcha sans bruit de la porte suivi de Quatre. Il entrebâilla la porte qui été désormais ouverte. A l'extérieur, se trouvait un contingent de garde du roi. 

-Chang Wufei vous êtes désormais mis aux arrêts pour tentative de corruption du prince Quatre Raberba Winner. Veuillez sortir calmement. Toute tentative de fuite ne fera qu'augmenter votre châtiment.

Wufei referma la porte en vitesse et s'y adossa. Quatre semblait estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait que son père n'était pas un saint, il l'avait gravé sur sa peau sous forme de cicatrice. Reste de sa tentative pour faire de lui «un prince digne de ce nom ». Il était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas quitter Wufei. Pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tout avoué. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir à une tentative d'évasion. Finalement il soupira.

-Nous ne pourrons nous échapper que d'une seule manière et elle est très dangereuse.

-Je prends le risque.

-Quand j'ouvrirai la porte, précipite-toi vers les prisons. Je te couvrirai.

-Et Duo ?

-Il est assommé. 

-Il faut le récupérer !

-Alors je le prendrai pendant que tu courras.

-Alors en route.

-J'espère que Heero sera d'accord sur le fait de vivre avec nous.

-On peut toujours espérer.

-En route !

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte. Avant que les gardes n'aient pu réagir, Quatre se précipita vers les prisons. Wufei attrapa Duo, allongé sur le sol et partit derrière Quatre. Les soldats finirent par se reprendre et coururent à leur suite. 

Quatre atteignit très vite la porte principale de la prison. Il l'ouvrit et se prépara à la refermer une fois que Wufei serait passé. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et s'engouffra dans la pièce alors que Quatre refermait la porte derrière lui. Ils soufflèrent un instant. Wufei déposa Duo à terre et Quatre le réveilla doucement alors que le garde allait ouvrir les cellules des prisonniers. Duo revint péniblement à lui. Sa tête avait rudement cogné le mur. Il avait du mal à garder son regard fixe. Il dut s'appuyer sur Quatre pour pouvoir se relever et une fois debout, il lui fut impossible de rester stable sur ses jambes sans appui. Il manqua tomber pour la énième fois quand des bras l'encerclèrent. Il sentait autour de lui cette aura de protection. Il leva les yeux et se noya dans les émeraudes brillantes. Trowa n'étant pas un homme de parole [non c vrai ??? je suis surprise là O.o] mais plutôt un homme d'action embrassa tendrement celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Duo y ressentit de l'amour à développer [je suis désolé mais je pense pas que l'on puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça en si peut de temps ^^°]. Il se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortant un sourire serein aux lèvres. Trowa le prit dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers les autres qui s'étaient un peu écartés.

§§§ [en même temps que l'autre scène ^^°]

Quatre se dirigea vers Heero après avoir lâché Duo. Wufei et le guerrier n'avaient pas prononcé un mot en l'attendant. Il s'approcha de Wufei et se cala entre ses bras. Heero les regardait, avec un regard qui aurait voulu être impassible, s'il n'y avait pas cette petite trace de jalousie au milieu de la glace. Se fut le prince au sourire qui prit la parole en premier.

-Heero…Wufei et moi nous avons une proposition à te faire.

Heero ne dit pas un mot se contentant d'acquiescer. 

-Tu dois remarquer que nous nous sommes mis ensemble, bien que se soit très récent.

Nouvelle signe positif.

-Je voudrais…Nous voudrions…Que…

-Nous voudrions savoir si cela te plairait de vivre avec nous deux.

Quatre remercia d'une pression sur la main son garde et petit ami de son aide. Heero les regardait, surpris. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en pensait. Il trouvait les deux hommes beaux ,même très beaux [quelqu'un veut le contredire ? Je ne pense pas ^^] mais…Etait-ce suffisant pour une relation ? Et n'y avait-il pas autre chose que de la beauté. Il aimait la douceur du prince et la fierté du garde. Mais cela allait-il plus loin ? Ça en avait tout l'air s'il écoutait son cœur qui bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine. Il esquissa un très faible sourire et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Il les enlaça tous les deux, montrant qu'il acceptait la proposition. Duo porté par Trowa arrivèrent à ce moment là. 

-Quatre, je sais bien que t'es heureux mais ceux qui frappent derrière la porte n'ont pas l'air d'être de ton avis niveau choix du couple. 

-Comment allons-nous pouvoir sortir ?

-On fonce ?

-Duo ça a peut-être marché au début mais ils ne se feront pas avoir deux fois.

-Vous l'avez déjà fais ?

-Comment crois-tu que nous t'avons repêché ?

-J'en sais rien moi…Oh ! Ma tête.

-Il faudrait arriver à sortir jusqu'à la cour extérieure à partir de là je saurai ou aller.

-Nous pourrions essayer un passage en force ?

-Duo l'a déjà proposé et vous avez entendu la réponse.

-Mais nous sommes plus nombreux. 

-Avons-nous vraiment le choix ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Alors en avant !

-Duo je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas faire un pas tout seul sans t'étaler et que donc tu ne sers pas à grand chose.

-Tu ne comptes pas m'abandonner là quand même Wufei ?

-Même s'il le voulait Trowa ne le laisserait pas faire.

-Il faudrait peut-être penser à partir ?

-Il parle lui ?

-Méchant Wufei !

-En route.

Wufei ouvrit la porte et Quatre, Trowa et son précieux fardeau sortirent les premiers. Wufei et Heero coupaient les mains de tous ceux qui tentaient de les attraper à leur suite. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la cour extérieure et Quatre se dirigea droit devant, vers les écuries. Le prince enfourcha une monture aussi blonde que ses cheveux. Trowa déposa Duo sur le haras noir [Il peut po marcher mais il peut chevaucher pasque…heuuu…pasque c plus simple, pour moi ^^°]  qu'il lui avait montré et enfourcha lui une jument de combat [ et oui ça existe les chevaux de combats ^^ enfin je crois ^^°] châtains clairs. Heero et Wufei arrivèrent. Pendant que ce dernier ouvrait les portes, Heero alla cherche deux chevaux. Un brun foncé qui piaffait d'impatience pour lui et un noir au garrot puissant pour Wufei. Quand les portes furent ouvertes, Quatre et les autres se précipitèrent à l'extérieur sous le nez des gardes qui préféraient se ranger plutôt que d'être écrasés sous les sabots. Wufei monta en cour de route et ils se dirigèrent dans le désert. Ils s'arrêtèrent à deux trois kilomètres de la ville pour réfléchir à leur destination. 

-Nous n'avons qu'à aller dans la ville du roi Jenjisse [aucun commentaire -_-°].

-Mon père ne voudra jamais que je vive avec vous.

-Ton père ?

-Je suis le prince de cette ville. 

-Tu aurais put nous le dire auparavant.

-Quelqu'un d'autre est prince ? Autant nous le dire maintenant on est plus à ça prêt.

-C'est à dire que…

-Toi aussi Wufei ?

-Je l'étais mais vu que tout mon clan est mort, je ne suis plus rien maintenant.

-Si tu es mon petit ami.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais où allons-nous maintenant ?

-L'oasis où a vécu ma famille doit être abandonnée. Je pense que nous pourrions nous y installer.

-Il est loin ?

-Trois jours au grand galop.

-Alors en route.

Wufei partit en avant ouvrant le chemin. Les autres suivirent. Ils galopèrent trois jours ne s'arrêtant pas pour dormir, ni eux, ni leurs étalons. Le soleil leur tapait sur la tête. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre des réserves d'eau avant de partir et ne pouvaient se permettre le luxe de s'arrêter. Wufei les menait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Finalement en bas d'une dune, il s'arrêta. Les autres s'immobilisèrent à sa suite. Il se tourna vers eux.

-Normalement derrière cette dune se trouve l'oasis de ma famille. Dans mes souvenirs elle plus belle que celle de la famille Winner. Désolé Quatre. 

-Ça n'est rien.

-Qu'attend-on pour y aller ?

-Allons-y !

Ils montèrent lentement, presque cérémonieusement, la dune de sable qui leur cachait la vue à ce paradis dont parlait Wufei. Ils arrivèrent finalement en haut et lorsqu'ils furent totalement au-dessus de l'immense dune, ils eurent le souffle coupé. 

Devant eux se tenait une oasis aux milles couleurs. Des arbres démesurés d'un vert rafraîchissant encadraient un lac à l'eau limpide. D'immenses oiseaux aux multiples couleurs étaient perchés dessus, éclairant l'oasis de milliers de soleils mouvants. Des citronniers et des dattiers poussaient tout autour avec la promesse de fruits délicieux. Des poissons pouvaient être entr'aperçus dans l'eau cristalline. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une telle beauté. Ils ne pouvaient prononcer un mot ayant peur que ce paradis aux couleurs chatoyantes ne disparaisse pour laisser place à l'aride désert. Wufei s'avança et se tourna vers eux. Il fit un grand geste de la main englobant toute l'oasis.

-Vous voilà devant le lac du dragon et de sa famille.

-Quelle beauté !

-Comme si le désert avait décidé nous montrer une de ses merveilles !

-Le joyau du désert !

Ils avancèrent dans cette merveille de la nature. Ils décidèrent de passer le reste de leurs jours dans ce bijou de verdure. 

Il est dit qu'aucune personne au cœur mal intentionné ou aux idées noires ne peut voir l'oasis. Que seul les amoureux en quête d'un endroit où séjourner heureux peuvent le trouver. Il est dit aussi que lorsque la guerre fait rage l'oasis disparaît pour ne faire son apparition que les rares fois où un couple s'y approche.

Fin

Il est 21h51 ^^

Je suis retomber dans la guimauve avec ma fin -_-°

Bon sérieusement j'ai essayer de faire le moi d'OOC possible. A part sa g mis du temps a l'écrire se one-shot -_-° c que Shinny a po tellement voulut m'aider a part au début et a la fin -_-° sinon bah j'espère que ça plaira a ceux qui la liront ^^


End file.
